


Snowed In

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt for day 3 of merlinadvent. Beta’d by the ever encouraging lewisian_gneiss and kleinefee92

  
Arthur leaned on the stone wall feeling the winter cold seep into his shoulder. Errant snowflakes stuck to the window and the sorcerer’s breath frosted the window. He felt the ghost of a breath on his neck before strong arms circled his waist, pulling him in for an embrace. Merlin rested his chin on Arthur’s shoulder and peered out the window.

“Still snowing,” he asked? Arthur sighed and nodded. They both looked glumly out the window. Merlin rested his cheek against the other man’s face for a moment, took one of Arthur’s hands in his own, and pulled them over to the hearth. “Here, let’s sit by the fire and drink some cider since we’re not going anywhere.”

“Good plan Merlin. You can finish wrapping the presents. I’ve got ribbon in Pendragon Red to top them off. It’s on top of the cupboard. The one that doesn’t have woodworm, remember?”

Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look before going across the room to fetch the knights’ presents and ribbon. He returned with a plain wooden box and the red ribbon. When the magician opened the box, he sucked in his breath as he discovered a dagger in a leather sheath for each knight. “Oh Arthur, the knights will be pleased with these gifts!” he said.

Arthur said, “They won’t know to be pleased if you don’t get them wrapped.” He softened at the look on Merlin’s face and said, “I’m sorry. Sit. Please. I’ll help.” So, Merlin sat next to his lover and the two bent down to the work together. They sat in companionable silence for a while until Arthur said, “We seem to have run out of ribbon. Merlin, is there another spool somewhere?”

Merlin put his hand up to his chin and thought for a moment. Triumphantly he raised his arm, starting walking across the room, and said, “Yes. I put another spool in this other cupboard over here.” He opened the cupboard and started laughing. Arthur, a little annoyed at this disruption, said, “You’ve drunk too much cider and now you’re laughing at ribbon in the cupboard. Really, Merlin.”

Giggling, Merlin motioned Arthur to come over and see for himself for the young sorcerer could not stop laughing long enough to explain. Arthur hoisted himself up from his comfortable cushion near the warm fire to see for himself what had his companion in stitches. He peered over Merlin’s shoulder and discovered a little white body pulsating gently and festooned in red ribbon. Arthur couldn’t help but smile. He reached beyond Merlin and gently closed the door. “Let the little pup sleep. We’ll have time later to put ribbon on the rest of the presents.” Taking Merlin’s hand in his own, this time he lead Merlin to the fire and said, “I have an idea of something we can do to pass the time.” He tugged on Merlin’s hand so they were both reclining against the cushions and then he leaned over and gently kissed Merlin, temporarily erasing all thoughts of the blizzard outside.


End file.
